A Hunter is Hunted
by Lastchaos Darknoman
Summary: Jaune does something during training with Pyrrha that he might regret. The only thing worse than being hunter by one Huntress is being hunted by six.


**A/N Hello guys heres another one shot that I coincidentally had a dream about. Is that weird? Yep, thought so.**

A Hunter is Hunted.

'What is the chance of this?' Jaune thought as he was running through the halls of the dormitory and out into the grounds of Beacon. 'One, I can deal with. But six? How can anyone get close to dealing with that. Maybe if I keep running they will just give up and leave. Yeah thats it all I have to do is keep evading them and wait till they calm down then i'm home free. Shit dead end.'

"Oh, There you are." A voice said from behind him.

They found him and had him cornered. Was this their plan all along? To get him corralled and then do what they please? 'I need to find a way out of here!' Jaune screamed in his head while they advanced on him.

_*Earlier That Day*_

"OK Jaune, one more time and we can call it a night." Pyrrha announced as she sunk back down into her unarmed stance.

"Thats good, I can barely feel my legs." Jaune responded as he picked himself off the ground once again.

Once again they squared off on the roof during their nightly training regimens. Jaune took a deep breathe and let it out slowly. Once he expelled the air from his lungs, Jaune sprinted toward Pyrrha with his right arm cocked back and ready to strike. Just as he came into range he threw it out straight for Pyrrha's head. Ducking the attack Pyrrha was barely able to dodge the knee that came up.

'So the first attack was a feint to draw me into his next attack, he's learning quickly.' Pyrrha thought as she dodged multiple strikes that he let fly towards her. Deciding that it was time to stop being defensive Pyrrha started to throw out her own strikes that put him on his back foot blocking and dodging the multiple concussive strikes. The next strike Pyrrha threw out was a body shot to knock the wind out of him. Just as the strike got close Jaune barely twitched his body and the punch went right through the gap under his arm and to the side of his chest.

When he dodged that strike Jaune let a smile creep onto his face. Quickly, before Pyrrha could withdraw her arm, Jaune clamped down his arm and grabbed her behind the elbow with the same hand. While pulling on the trapped limb, Jaune twisted and threw his right leg behind her and swept her feet bringing her down with him on top of her.

Jaune froze and his mind went blank as he stared down into surprised emerald orbs. Sometime during the fall his right hand had snaked it's way behind her head and cushioned it from impacting with the ground. Jaune lost all control of his body for a moment. Only once he gained control did he realized what he was doing. He found his lips to be connected with hers and quickly pulled back. Jumping to his feet he backed away a few steps spewing apologies out of his mouth. Pyrrha simply stood up and faced him without an expression on her face other than her eyes cycling through many different ones in an instant.

Jaune saw the flicker in her eyes and attributed it to anger so with one last sorry he took off down the stairs from the roof in an instant. Once Pyrrha had gathered herself she smiled and picked up her belongings before walking down the stairs after her leader.

* * *

Ren and Nora were having a normal day in their dorm room -normal for Nora that is- when their door burst open and a yellow streak flew in and around their room before rushing out the door again while yelling "LATER". Ren and Nora just looked at each other before shrugging and going back to what they were doing before. Ren cleaning and polishing Storm Flower, and Nora bouncing between their two beds. A few minutes later Pyrrha opened and walked through the door depositing hers and Jaune's things against the wall.

"Where's Jaune?" Pyrrha asked as she moved over to her bed and took a seat.

"I don't know, he came in and grabbed things before disappearing out through the door again a few minutes ago." Ren replied putting Storm Flower back its its case.

"That can't be right. We just stopped training a few minutes ago. He shouldn't be that fast." Pyrrha pondered as she got up and started to pace.

"What did he do? He seemed pretty frantic when we saw him-or the blur that he left-." Ren asked folding his hands and resting his chin on them.

"Uhh well we were training hand to hand and during our final spar he ended up trapping my arm and sweeping me off my feet. And then well his face went blank...and...he...ummm...kissed me?" Pyrrha explained slowing her speech towards the end.

"Ahhh I see. He's probably just afraid of what you were going to do to him. Might want to go talk to him and calm him down." Ren smirked as he shot a look to Nora that said 'It was only a matter of time.'

"Nora go get team RWBY we will need help to catch him." Pyrrha then grabbed some clothes to change into and walked into the bathroom.

By the time Pyrrha walked out of the bathroom team RWBY were already there. Pyrrha then went on to explain what happened and asked them to help to which they all agreed. All the girls then left the room in different directions looking for the blonde knight. Ren sighed and also left the room knowing that they were going to need him to help.

* * *

Jaune was walking around campus looking for a place to hide out for a while when he bumped into Ruby.

"Hey Jaune what's up?" Ruby asked stepping in front of him.

"Hey Rubes, nothing much just taking a walk after training." Jaune replied while reminding himself to be cautious. "What are you up to?"

"Uhhhh just taking a walk also wondering what I can find." Ruby replied while poking her two fingers together.

'She's nervous...why is she nervous? Unless...hmm.' Jaune thought while looking around and catching a brief glimpse of yellow on one side and white on the other.

"Well Ruby it was fun talking to you and all." Jaune began as he started to pump aura into his legs. "But you guys won't catch me." Then he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

'Well this just got five times tougher if she enlisted team RWBY and knowing Nora she won't back out on a chance to hunt someone. I just have to keep moving and trust none of them. They are all in on it.' Jaune thought while his blur flashed past the arena. He turned into the nearest building and began running down the hallways but immediately changed directions when he saw Yang walking down the hallway. This cycle kept up with Jaune seeing one of his female friends and changing directions until they were able to corner him in a dead end.

_*Back to Present*_

'Well they finally caught me.' Jaune thought as he ran his hand through his damp hair and looked up. Smiling he thought 'Well maybe not after all.' When the girls came close Jaune simply held his hands up smiling.

"Good job on cornering me her, however you haven't caught me yet." Jaune said and they all just gave him curious looks. Quickly Jaune clapped his hands together releasing aura from both of them at the same time which had the effect of a flashbang grenade. While the girls were blinded with ringing ears Jaune jumped up to an overhead rafter, opened the vent, and crawled inside.

"Where'd he go?" Ruby asked while looking around between trying to rub the spots out of her eyes.

"Spread back out see if we can pin him down again, that won't work twice." Pyrrha ordered while smiling, her eyes full of admiration. 'That's what we get for cornering someone who can think of a plan on the spot.' The six girls then all ran back down the hallway and split up to find their quarry.

Jaune smiled from his hiding spot when he heard them run down the hall. Popping the vent cover back open Jaune jumped from his hiding spot and did a front flip that would have looked awesome if it was not for him being so clumsy. As soon as his feet touched he expected to come to a stop. However, his forward momentum kept his body moving forward right onto his face.

"That would have looked cool if you could have stuck the landing." A male voice said from above Jaune. Jaune looked up from his pain and saw Ren standing above him offering him a hand up. Jaune accepted it with a thanks and brushed himself off.

"What're you doing here Ren?" Jaune asked looking into the magenta eyes of his only male teammate.

"I'm here to help you." Ren responded normally. "Now lets get going before they come back this way."

"Right, thanks for your help Ren. I knew I could trust you." Jaune chuckled while walking towards the nearest exit.

"Your welcome Jaune. I'm here to help you after all." Ren smirked then brought his arm up and cracked Jaune in the back of the head knocking the young blonde knight outcold. After picking his friend up and taking him back to the room tying him to a chair just in case. Ren messaged his friends telling them the search is over.

**To:** Pyrrha, Nora, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake

**Subject:** Blonde knight

**Message:** Jaune is back in the dorm room. I caught him and he is currently tied down. Return as you wish.

Sincerely,

Lie Ren.

Soon Pyrrha and Nora returned to the room after thanking team RWBY for their help. Jaune was tied to a chair in the middle of the room, and Ren, being Ren was polishing Storm Flower once again. Eventually Jaune woke up and was greeted by a smirking Pyrrha, an excited Nora, and an impassive Ren.

"REN! I thought you were going to help me?!" Jaune screamed while trying to get free from his binds.

"Trust me Jaune, I am. This is in your best interest and you will thank me later. Now I believe there is someone who wants to talk to you." Ren let a small smile come to the surface of his face, his eyes never leaving Storm Flower.

Jaune turned back to the amazon in front of him his face not betraying the fear he felt. His eyes however were full of it. Pyrrha sauntered her way over and bent over looking Jaune in the eyes.

"That was quite the goose chase you put us through. What do you have to say for yourself?" Pyrrha asked resting her hand on Jaune's wrist causing him to flinch.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing until it happened and if you are mad at me and want to hurt me go ahead I deserve it." Jaune apologized closing his eyes and accepting his punishment.

"Now who said I was mad and want to hurt you?" Pyrrha asked quirking an eyebrow. "I didn't even get to do anything before you ran off." Jaune opened his eyes and looked up at the amazon quizzically. But before he could say anything his lips were met with another's. Pyrrha had moved forward and kissed him. Jaune didn't return the kiss at first, but as his lips were prodded by Pyrrha's tongue he relented and turned his head to deepen the kiss. Before he faded from consciousness from sheer ecstasy Jaune had one final thought. 'I need to remember to thank Ren.'

**A/N Hey guys hope you enjoyed. Did anyone catch the RWBY season 2 trailer? I think I saw a hint at Arkos. Anyone else? No Just me...cool. Anyway tell me what ya think.**


End file.
